


The experiment

by CrowsAce



Series: B I N G O [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain, implied eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Logan just had to know, for science of course.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: B I N G O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841509
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	The experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, implied eating disorder, force feeding, experimentation.
> 
> Let know if I miss any warnings

Now everyone knew that Roman prided himself on his appearance and keeping fit. One would say obsessively so, or at least Logan would.

  
  


He had been watching the royal for a while now, the way he'd measure out his food, the way he would dress up for almost any occasion. It made Logan feel…  _ curious. _

  
  


He had even started taking notes. 

Planning out and hypothesising different theories, how would the other look react if his outfit wasn't perfect, if there was a single hair out of place? What would Roman do if he suddenly found himself unable to exercise, to keep in shape? Unable to measure out the correct amount of vitamins and nutrition in every meal?

_ What would he do if he gained weight?  _

  
  


Logan couldn't get the image of what Roman could look like from his mind, how maybe his clothes would stretch and pull taught against his plumper frame, where would he gain weight first? Stomach, thighs, hips? Maybe the face.

How would Roman feel? Would the weight gain upset him? Cause him stress? Or would he simply embrace himself?

  
  


Logan just had to know, for science of course.

  
  
  


He striked in the dead on night, he was sure Roman would appreciate the dramatics (if he were awake that is). Despite the prince's muscular build Logan was able to lift and carry him easily to his room and then into his lab. The lab was actually a new addition conjured up just for this. Maybe that would make Roman feel special. 

He moved quickly in getting Roman strapped into the chair, he had slipped enough sedatives in the others drink at dinner that he should be asleep for another ten more minutes, giving him plenty of time to set himself up, he had concocted a few different compounds that could potentially cause a rapid weight gain, he also had a large supply of food. He intended on force feeding the other regardless of whether or not the chemicals worked in causing the weight gain. Yes he hoped they did as he wanted some quick results, but by force feeding the other he would be able to see the mental and emotional reaction, of course the results would be tainted as instead of reacting to the food he would be reacting  _ to Logan _ . 

  
  
  


The question now however was did he inject the other now so the effects should start taking hold just as he was waking, or wait till he was awake so he could see the others expression as he watched himself  _ swell… _ yeah he was going to wait.

  
  


Luckily it wasn't a long wait, as barely a moment later after putting down the final piece of equipment he may need Roman began to stir, letting out a tired whine, Logan watched fascinated as the other tried to move his hands only to find them restrained. The way his eyes shot open with alarm, instantly tugging at his restraints, looking over his tied up body in confusion but no fear.  _ Why wasn't he scared? _

  
  


Then he looked up.

  
  


"Logan? What's going on?" Roman asked, looking bewildered.

  
  


"I have some theories I'd like to test." He informed him.

Roman raised a brow at him. "And you couldn't just ask me for help, why?"

  
  


"I thought it was obvious? Your presence here isn't because I require help in putting together an experiment, you're here because  _ you are my experiment. _ " Logan stated in a formal tone, he tried to keep his expression serious, professional. But he couldn't control the smile of excitement that had slowly started taking over.

  
  


Roman's brows furrowed, still confused, still not scared.

  
  


"What kind of experiment?" He questioned.

"Well, I am curious to see how you would react to a sudden and drastic change to your body image. For the last few months I have been observing you and your behaviours, particularly how you react to certain foods, your appearance and how you think others perceive you. I've noticed how you focus a lot on that last one, you care about what others think of you, and yet you don't treat everyone else nicely. I'm assuming you've never heard the saying "treat others how you wished to be treated"? I would imagine not, but then again there are those with low self esteem that attack others first, because they don't want to feel weak by them." Logan said, mostly thinking out loud to himself.

  
  


Roman meanwhile was starting to feel nervous, testing at the restraints once more.

  
  


"I wouldn't bother if I was you, I've made sure you won't be able to get out of that  _ no matter what." _

  
  


"Logan, I-whatever I've said or done to upset you I-"

"- save it." Logan interrupted, tone cold. Honestly the other hadn't actually done anything remotely mean-spirited to any of the sides in quite a while. But he wanted to let the other stew in his dark thoughts for the time being, perhaps that will exaggerate his reactions?

  
  


Logan looked over everything he had, grabbing one of the sandwiches he had put by for Roman.

"A breakfast sandwich," - he held it up, showing the other how chunky it was - "even though it is considered a lunch item. It's not something you'd ever go for, but the fat content is  _ rather high. _ "

  
  


Roman swallowed nervously, a spark of something in his eyes.  _ Was that fear? _

  
  


"I think we shall start with this." Logan declared, walking forward, tearing a piece of the sandwich, holding it up to the others lips.

"I need you to eat this."

  
  


Roman kept his mouth firmly closed.

Logan let out an annoyed sigh.

"Maybe this will be of some encouragement, imagine to yourself that the sooner you finish this, the sooner I will be done with my experiment." 

  
  


Roman thought about it for a second, he supposed he didn't really have a choice. Not to mention it was just one sandwich, how bad could that be?

Hesitantly he opened his mouth, accepting the piece on his tongue, slowly chewing it, a look of disgust taking over his face, he could taste so much salt from it, the meat was so greasy he wondered if they just poured oil on top of the bread. 

Logan meanwhile had to fight down the ecstatic feeling inside him, watching as the other ate what he offered, his expression pinched with disgust as he ate. Logan could feel power course through him as the other had no choice but to finish the sandwich. 

  
  


"There I'm done, can I go now?" Roman said in a surly tone, watching as Logan went over to pour something in a glass.

"Not yet. I need you to drink this, the effects should be fast." He said coming over with the glass.

"What is it?" Roman asked suspiciously.

But Logan just smiled airly at the other. "Just drink it Roman."

Once again Roman had no choice but to drink whatever it was Logan was giving him, surely it wouldn't be anything bad right? Logan wouldn't willingly cause him harm… right? 

  
  


Hesitantly he drank the liquid, it tasted oddly sweet and salty and felt thick sliding down his throat. 

"Good boy." Logan praised with a smirk as the prince drank it all, he took the glass away from his mouth and put it to the side, his eyes alight as he watched and eagerly waited for the physical changes to take place.

  
  


It wasn't long before he noticed the other's stomach start ballooning, Roman noticed too.

His face scrunched up in discomfort as he felt a burning sensation run through his body. Looking down his eyes widened in alarm -  _ and finally fear  _ \- as he watched his stomach swell, his pyjama top starting to stretch around it, even some of the buttons popped open. It wasn't just his stomach that got bigger, he  _ could  _ feel it in his face, his arms, his legs even his feet. 

_ It felt disgusting.  _ As if that thick goup had spread around all inside him and had  _ expanded. _

  
  


When the swelling finally stopped Logan let out a moan, Roman looked even more exquisite than he could have imagined.

  
  


He reached down to squeeze at his hardening length,  _ yes this experiment was going very well. _

  
  


Roman watched him, eyes wide with confusion  _ and  _ fear now.

  
  


"What have you done to me?!" He cried.

Logan however didn't respond, going back to the food supply grabbing a cream and jam doughnut this time.

Coming back over he set the food aside for a moment so he could free the others stomach from its pyjama prison. 

He started stroking the firm plump flesh.

"How does this make you feel Roman? Out of control? Stressed?  _ Hungry?" _

Roman whimpered, because the other was right,  _ he was hungry. _

  
  


"Won't you be a good boy for me and eat some more?" Logan questioned bringing the doughnut up to the others mouth, the long phallus shaped doughnut pressed up against the others lips, some of the powder sticking to them. 

Roman tried to resist, to keep his mouth closed, but the smell of it was driving him wild.

"Open up my prince, you know you want it." Logan said, giving up on trying to hold back his excitement, his eyes shining bright and a big grin on his face.

Roman whimpered and opened his mouth, biting down on the sweet treat that Logan force fed him, not stopping till it was all gone. Logan moaned loudly, grabbing more food to bring over. 

And he ate it, all of it. 

His mind getting caught up in how good everything tasted, how nice and  _ full  _ he felt, and the way Logan's hand that wasn't feeding him felt him up.

At some point Logan had pulled his trousers done, his cock free and achingly hard bouncing against his own clothed stomach.

"Oh Roman, what a beautiful sight you make." Logan purred, adjusting the other in his seat with surprising strength, forcing the others legs to bend. 

He took a second to admire the tight pink hole before he lined himself up, grabbing a ham and cheese roll from the pile of food he had brought over.

He tore off a piece and shoved it in the others face. "Try not to choke." He said before forcing himself inside the others tight hole.

A muffled broken scream leaving Roman. 

  
  


"Oh it's ok my prince, the pain will soon fade, just keep eating." Logan said with a manic grin, fucking into that tight hole with abandon. 

It felt so good being inside, that little hole trying to push him out, he knew he probably tore something, but he didn't care, how could he? Not when Roman's stomach jiggled and his new tits bounced.

With his free hand he roughly pinched at Roman's chest, pleased at how the once muscled chest was now filled with fat, making them the perfect tits to Logan, even if they were a little small, maybe he could inject a small dose of the chemical substance into them? 

Roman moaned pitifully as Logan adjusted himself inside him so he would be constantly hitting his prostate, the way the other squeezed at his pecs and continued to force feed him as if this was just a regular activity. 

It unnerved him.

  
  


He was being raped right now, his arse aching from the pain, but pleasure slowly taking over, and yet all he could think about was eating more food.

He whined when he finished the last bit of food.

"Don't worry there's plenty more food for you to have. God look how big you've got, so round  _ and fat _ . You look absolutely delicious my dear." Logan complimented.

Roman wasn't really sure how he should feel.

"Will y-you change me b-back?" He panted out, letting out a long moan when the hand that had been feeding him started stroking his cock.

"We'll see, I know I'll definitely change you, oh I eagerly await to see what you would look like  _ bigger."  _

Roman sobbed, he didn't want to get bigger, he felt like he wouldn't be able to move or really do much of anything without help now.

Logan suddenly pulled out of him, undoing the straps, now would be the perfect time for him to try and get away but he struggled to even sit up.

Logan laughed at the sight. "I'd like to see you try and get away fatty. I wonder what the others will say when they see you?"

Roman's cheeks burned with humiliation.

Logan smirked and once more adjusted the other, flipping him so he was on his hands and knees. He walked around him for a second, admiring how his stomach hung so low it was touching the chair, even his tits hung down. 

Roman watched as a spark went off in the others head, getting an idea Logan ran off to grab something. Roman could only wait, feeling useless.

Logan came plugging something in and turning it on. 

Roman's eyes widened when he realised it was a nipple pump, he keened when Logan attached them to his sensitive nipples.

"You're doing so well Roman." Logan praised, hands trailed over the others body pinching at the fat rolls and prodding at his flesh.

He then walked behind the other again, his eyes taking in the others fat ass with a grin,  _ the compound really was effective wasn't it? _

  
  


He lined himself up and shoved inside once more, spreading himself over the others back as he leisurely fucked into his new toy.

Hands reaching down to massage around the tits and Roman's stomach.

  
  


Logan was able to keep going for twenty more minutes before making Roman cum first, and when that hole tightened around him he shot his own load inside, filling him up more.

Gently he pulled out and then rolled Roman back over, removing the suction cups as he went, he couldn't resist the leaning down and taking one of the swollen nipples into his mouth, gently sucking and nibbling at it, making Roman moan some more. 

He pulled back and kissed the other.

  
  


"You do so good for me Roman, would you like to eat some more?"

The fucked out and dazed prince nodded.

  
  


Logan grinned.

  
  


This was perhaps his most successful experiment ever.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to try that kinky bingo thing that's been going around.
> 
> I feel like this one fell a little flat though, hopefully I improve. 
> 
> Come join me on discord (18+)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/dm2vX6n


End file.
